You Are My Sunshine
by Remember Ember
Summary: "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey." "You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away." human AU, Dean and Castiel have grown up together, and through rain and shine have stuck together. This is their story, of love, hope and happiness.
1. Prologue (Part 1)

"Do you, Mary Campbell, take this man to be you're lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"And do you, John Winchester, take this woman to be you're lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do"The priest nods his head and turns to the couple next to them.

"Do you, Mary Novak, take this man to be you're lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"And do you, Charles Shurley, take this woman to be you're lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." The priest smiled at both couples before him. "Then you may kiss the bride."

* * *

"CHUCK" Mary called from the bathroom, "CHUCK GET IN HERE"

Chuck appeared at the doorway. "Yes dear?" he asked, smiling at his wife. She held up the small stick in her trembling hand.

"I'm pregnant."

Chuck fainted.

* * *

It turns out, Mary Shurley was pregnant with not one, not two, but three children. And the two parents-to-be couldn't be happier. They celebrated with their close friends, the Winchesters, and family. It was a joyous occasion.

But their happiness was not to last.

Eight months after they discovered the pregnancy, Mary went into labour, a month early. And she gave birth to two healthy boys, who she named Michael and Lucifer. The third child, also a boy, did not make it. His name was Raphael. His parents, aunts and uncles and grandparents were heartbroken over his loss. But there were two new youngsters that were brought into the family, and they couldn't be happier.

Two and a half years after the Shurley family grew by two, another little bundle of joy was brought into existence, and nine months later, little Gabriel was born. And he made a name for himself quickly in their family. 'The trickster' became his endearing nickname as he grew older and showed his mischievous side.

Mary and John Winchester had been content to watch their friends family grow. The Shurley's were happy, and the Winchesters were the godparents of three beautiful children. Life was good for the Winchesters and the Shurleys. And then, it got better.

"John! John, I'm pregnant!" Mary shouted to her husband, as he came home from work one evening. And one month later, in the household across the street, some of those same words were called from the master bedroom of the house.

"Chuck! I'm pregnant!"

* * *

Mary Shurley smiled, as her three boys ran towards her, after they got home from school.

"Hello boys," she said lovingly, as she held her arms out for a hug, "How were you're days at school?"

"It was cool, Zach showed me this cool book about sword fighting, and we practiced during break with our banana's" Michael said, holding his hand out as if he were holding a sword, a big smile on his face. Lucifer nodded.

"Yeah, mom, it was cool, me and Rowena teamed up against Michael and Zach and we totally kicked their butts" he said, laughing when he saw Michael's face.

"We weren't THAT bad" he said indignantly, pouting a bit as Lucifer laughed.

"You should have seen you're face when Rowena hit you, even Uriel laughed at it" he pointed out, smiling as his brother pouted even more.

"Well, we have homework to do," Michael said, grabbing his brothers arm and dragging him towards their room. Mary chuckled a bit and called after them, "No rematches while you're working!" she said before turning to her golden eyed boy, "What about you, Gabriel? How was you're day?" she asked, as she pulled him into her lap."It was awesome mommy!" Gabriel said excitedly, "Ms. Sarah let us colors today!" he said, smiling brightly. "An' I drawed a picture of our family. See?" he asked, holding up a picture with eight little people on it.

"That's me" he said, pointing to a little yellow haired stick figure with a giant lollipop, "An' does are Mikey and Luci" he said, pointing to the two figures who looked as if they were hugging, "I drawed them hugging 'cause they brothers an' not supposed to be fighting. An' here's daddy, reading one of his stories," he pointed to a taller stick figure, who had a little square, presumably his book, in one hand. "An' this one is you, mommy" the young boy smiled, showing the stick figure with blonde hair and a blue dress standing next to his dad, "An' I also drawed Auntie Mary and Uncle John with their baby," he said, pointing to three little figures on his paper, one with long blonde hair and a white dress, one with darker hair and a jacket, and one little one, with nothing special about them except for their big smile.

"I don't know what baby Winchester will look like yet, so I didn't drawed anything special For dem." he said simply  
Mary smiled brightly at her son, hugging him close. "It's beautiful Gabriel" she said, "Why don't you hang it up on the fridge after adding one more?" she said. Gabriel turned and looked at his mother funnily.

"Is Auntie Mary having two babies, like Mikey and Luci?" he asked confused.

"No baby, Mommy has another little baby growing inside her tummy," she said, looking at her little boys big eyes, "You're going to be a big brother." she said.

Gabriel looked at his mom, then down to her stomach, then to his paper. He smiled big and wide and looked back at his mommy, "Can I sees?" he whispered, his golden eyes as big and wide as his smile. Mary nodded and set her boy down, lifting her shirt slightly to show her son where his little brother or sister is growing inside her. She took his little hand in hers and placed it just below her bellybutton.

"You're little brother or sister is growing right here" she said, watching her son. Gabriel looked at where his hand was, before bringing his face closer and whispering.

"Hi baby" he whispered, "I'm you're big brother, Gabriel. The other two you prob'ly heards earlier were you're other big brothers, Mikey and Luci. Don't worry though, their nice, even if they do fights sometimes. And little baby, could you be a boy? It's okay if you're not though. I love you baby" he said, leaning it a bit more to kiss his mommy's tummy. Gabriel then stood up and ran to get his crayons, before sitting down on the floor and adding another little figure to his picture. He smiled at his mum before he stood up and almost ran into his dad on his way to the kitchen to put his masterpiece on the fridge.

"Sowry Daddy!" he called behind him as he passed. Chuck smiled at his son, before turning to his wife, "You told him about being a big brother soon?" he asked, chuckling as he heard Gabriel make his way up the stairs shouting for his brothers. Mary just nodded her head and smiled at her husband, standing up.

"Come here, you" she said, pulling him into her arms and leaning up to give him a kiss.

"Ew," they heard behind them, turning to see their three sons standing in the entryway. All three of them were smiling. "And how come you told Gabey before we got to know?" Lucifer asked his mother, still unable to hide his smile at the prospect of another little brother or sister. Mary just smiled and shook her head fondly, "Come here" she said, her and her husband turning to envelope their boys in a big group hug.

* * *

The two Mary's spent the majority of their pregnancies together, raising Hell on their husbands and babying the Shurley kids. Mary Shurley helped Mary Winchester through her first pregnancy, telling her what was normal and what to expect the coming days. And during this time, the two friends somehow managed to get even closer. If that was possible. They were already practically sisters.

Mary went into labor January 23, at 11:00 pm, a few hours later, her son, little Dean Winchester, was born, January 24, 1979.

Both family's adored the young boy, his big green eyes watching them after they first opened. He was the most precious thing in the Winchesters lives. A month and a half later, on March 14th, 1979, Mary Shurley went into labor. It was a hard birth, and Mary was not doing well when it was over. She had just enough time to hold her newborn son, and name him before she passed on, the big blue eyes of little Castiel looked up at her as she closed her eyes for the last time.

* * *

 **Alright ya'll, this is my first AU, so, be nice I guess  
**

 **REVIEW PLEASE**

 **10 reviews will bring chapter 2 along!**

 **Okay, till next time, bbyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeee**


	2. Prologue (Part 2)

**At the beginning v end of this chapter:**

 **Dean/Cas ~ B 4, E 18  
**

 **Gabriel ~ B 8, E 22  
**

 **Michael/Lucifer ~ B 10 1/2, E 24  
**

 **Sam ~ B -, E 14**

 **Adam ~ B -, E 7**

 **PLEASE REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
**

* * *

After Mary's death, Chuck had gone into a depressed state, his publisher had gone bankrupt and he became an addict, constantly smelling of whiskey and beer. This led to the family breaking apart, in the four years since Mary's death, the two eldest boys had changed, Michael following his father's every whim without question, trying to make it easier on his father and in doing so, drifted away from the rest of his family and friends.

Lucifer began to resent the youngest child for taking his mother away, blaming him. Lucifer constantly got mad at his family and began drifting, butting heads with his brother and father and seeming to do everything in his power to blame Castiel and his druggie father or Michael for everything. He also constantly got in trouble everywhere he went.

Gabriel, the family trickster, started pulling away from his family as well, but not the same way as his brothers. Gabriel avoided his father, and tried to reason with Michael and Lucifer and their constant fighting. Gabriel's prank's also began getting worse, and he got in trouble at school on multiple occasions because of them. But Gabriel always cherished his baby brother, determined to protect and spoil him.

The Winchesters ended up staying very close with the Shurleys, Mary taking the role of the Shurley boys mother at times. Dean and Cas grew up together, both happy and the best of friends. Mary stayed at home, ending up helping Chuck at his place, and making meals for both family's. And John owned an auto shop that he worked at with some other guys, like Bobby Singer and Rufus Turner, who are otherwise known as 'Uncle Bobby' and 'Uncle Rufus'.

* * *

Dean and Cas walked down the halls of the school, each holding their father's hand. It was their first day of school, and both boys had been chattering and excited about it for weeks, Gabriel and his friends had been telling them the joys of school as well, happy to see the two boys happy.

When they arrived at the boys classroom, John and Chuck both knelt down to look their boys in the eye, John gruffly telling Dean to be good and polite, while Chuck tugged on his shirt uncomfortably and told Castiel to be good, before they both stood up and left the boys with their teacher. John left for work at the car shop he worked at, and Chuck went home to drink some more, and probably pass out.

Dean and Cas were ushered into the classroom by their teacher, who introduced herself as 'Ms. CA'. Dean immediately liked her, and introduced himself and Cas, since Cas was too shy. But that was okay, Dean liked that about Cas. After Dean made their introduction and Ms. CA marked them down on her list of students, Ms. CA showed them around the classroom.

There were lot's of cool places that Dean and Cas could play at or read. Ms. CA showed them the toy area, where there were doll houses and lego's and cars for everyone to play with, she also showed them where they could sit and read, and where they could color. Ms. CA also showed them the 'nap time' area. After she finished showing Dean and Cas around, Ms. CA took them to meet with the other children.

There was Charlie and Anna, the two red heads, and there was Meg who had darker hair like Cas' and had taken to calling Cas 'Clarence' or 'Her Unicorn'. There was also Hannah and Naomi. All the kids in the small kindergarten class became fast friends.

For the first part of the day, Dean and Cas stayed close together, as they would for years to come.

Dean and Cas sat next to each other on the carpet as they, and the rest of their class, had story time and learned the first two letters of the alphabet, A and B. They ate snack and did craft next to each other and lied down for nap next to each other as well, though they whispered and giggled to each other rather than sleep. They sang 'The Itsy Bitsy Spider' while standing next to each other during music too.

And at the end of the day, before the moms or dads came to pick the kids up, all the kids got together and played make believe. Hannah, Naomi and Cas were the trapped by the evil dragon in a cave after they found it's treasure, Meg was the big bad dragon and Dean, Anna and Charlie were there to save them.

When Mary and the other parents arrived to pick up the kids, Meg was tickling Dean and Charlie as Cas and Anna tried to come to their rescue. The parents laughed along with the kids before calling them over to get their shoes on to go home.

On the way home, Mary was told all about Dean and Castiel's day, the blue eyed boy bouncing around as he and Dean described what they did in class and who their new friends were. Mary just shook her head and laughed at the boys antics, and when they got home, she sent them and Gabriel to the back yard, while she got dinner ready for the two families.

Dean and Cas played 'tickle monster' in the backyard with Gabriel, after they went over their day with him of course. Their shouts and laughter could be heard rising joyously around the house.

* * *

The rest of the school year passed by quickly. At the end of January Dean and Cas had a double birthday party and had their class over for a party during the weekend, and it was fun. In May, of that year, little Sammy Winchester was born. Everyone loved him, heck, even Lucifer had a strange liking of the little doe eyed baby boy.

At the end of the year, Dean and Cas said goodbye to their friends for the summer and they all promised to see each other in September for school.

Throughout the summer the boys played around the town, getting ice cream and going to the park. They swam at the pool with Mary and sometimes John. And once, around the end of the summer, Mary, John and Chuck took their kids to Florida and they went to the beach and Disney World.

By the end of the summer, Dean and Cas were excited to get back to school, their friends and Ms. CA, who they would be having for their second year of kindergarten. And in September the boys practically pulled their father's behind them as they ran to class.

The next few years were fun for the Winchesters and Shurleys. At one point, in the second year of kindergarten, Cas and Dean learned a song, 'You Are My Sunshine'. Cas had instantly loved it, singing it non-stop for weeks. And Dean had also enjoyed the song, though mostly because Cas did and it made the blue eyed boy happy. The song stuck between the boys for years, sometimes Dean singing it would be the only way to make Castiel calm down, and vice versa.

Lucifer had left the family for a few years when Dean and Cas were in sixth grade, at the age 16. And about a year later Adam Winchester was born. Besides those major occurrences though, nothing much exciting happened till Lucifer called about a month before eighth grade would start for Dean and Cas, and fourth grade for Sammy. Apparently he had gotten his girlfriend, Rowena, pregnant and he had no idea what to do. After that, Lucifer started coming by and slowly re-inserted himself, Rowena and baby Fergus Crowley Shurley, into the family.

Dean, Cas and their friends went to school together, had sleepovers and hangouts. The group of kids stuck close together for years. By the time eighth grade rolled around, the group of friends never left each others sides. But, eighth grade meant graduation, which also ended up meaning that the group of friends had to split up.

Dean, Cas, Meg and Charlie all went to 'Lawrence High School', Naomi, Hannah and Anna went to 'Free State High School'. Graduation was full of tearful good byes, even if most of the guys denied it. They all promised to stay in touch though, and they did. But the group wasn't as close as it used to be.

* * *

"Dean, could you help me?" Castiels voice rang out from the kitchen as Dean walked in the door.

"Sure buddy, what's up?" Dean asked as he came into the kitchen. Cas was sitting at the kitchen table, his trench coat hanging off his chair as he stared blankly down at his math work.

"I am unsure as to why I need to learn what X is, and have the ability to graph it, for my future." Cas said matter-of-fact-ly, looking up at Dean with big, slightly confused, blue eyes. Dean chuckles a bit.

"I'm not sure why they make us do it either, Cas. Wanna work on it together?" He asked, setting down his bag and sitting next to Cas as he pulled out his math book.

"Of course, Dean" Castiel responded with. The two spent the rest of the afternoon like that, sitting in the kitchen and talking, working on their math for some of it, doodling and laughing for the rest of the time. That is, of course, before Dean stopped as he watched Castiel laugh. He knew Cas was special to him, he always had been. They had, what Cas liked to joke and call, a 'profound bond'. They had grown up together, never straying far from the other for very long. But as he watched Castiel laugh, he really looked, though he had no idea why.

But, when Dean watched Cas, he saw a smile, big and gummy and toothy, a smile, paired with a laugh, that were beautiful, and reserved only for Dean. Dean saw the crinkles in Cas' eyes and the little sparkle in his deep blue eyes as he threw his head back a little bit. And then they were staring at each other, Cas had stopped laughing, but that sparkle was still there. And the two boys felt a something pull them closer together.

And when their lips met, both closed their eyes and tried to memorize the feeling of it. Before they realized what they were doing and jumped back like a spark.

 _HOLY CRAP! I just KISSED CAS!_

 _...wait. Did I just kiss Dean?!_

The two boys stared at each other in fear, and a little bit of awe, before Dean laughed awkwardly.

"Oookay then. Can we... not let this ruin anything? Act normal?" Cas just nodded, blushing a bit.

"Y-yeah. Of course, Dean. Nothing ruined." Cas said. Dean's awkward smile fell a bit, he had kind of been hoping that Cas would say he liked it or something, though logically he knew Cas wouldn't be that bold to come right out and say it, even if he did like it, no matter how comfortable he was around Dean.

"Great, well, it's almost dinner, so we should start headed over to my place. Mom made lasagna." Dean said, a smile back on his face. Cas smiled back at his friend and they packed up their things.

* * *

After that day, neither Dean nor Cas mentioned the kiss. They never truly forgot it though. Actually, after it happened and Dean was alone, he had a major sexuality crisis and ended up talking with his mom a few nights later. Mary just smiled and chuckled, saying she would accept her son no matter what, because he was her baby boy.

Of course, while in high school Dean had his fair share of girlfriends, Cassie, who dumped him because she knew his heart lay with someone else. Even though, when she had said that at the time, Dean had no idea what she was talking about. But when he had told her this, she just smiled knowingly and said goodbye, leaving him heartbroken in his room, trying to hold back tears before Cas came in and just held him as he broke down, occasionally singing 'You Are My Sunshine' to calm the two of them down. That should have been one of Dean's first clues.

After Cassie was Lisa, and that ended when she cheated on him with another man, and then got pregnant because of it. Dean only knew this though because she got pregnant when the two hadn't done anything more than a couple hot kisses, because Dean wanted to take it slow. Dean was the one to break it off then, sending Lisa to the father of her child. He didn't see her much after that, and he never got back with any other girls. Cas had comforted him the same as before after Lisa too.

Cas had had one girl friend during high school. Meg and he had gone out for a couple weeks, before they both agreed that it wasn't what either of them wanted. Though it probably didn't help that Cas had told Meg about his feelings for Dean, and she had urged him to go after the freckled boy.

After high school, in which Dean and Cas were the to in their classes (Dean in Mechanics and Cas in English), the two boys got an apartment together, deciding to share the expenses. When they bought the apartment, Cas had just begun his first semester at university for teaching and Dean had gone to work in his dad's shop.

And this, my dear readers, is where our story really begins.


	3. You are my sunshine

**Dean/Cas ~ 24**

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" he heard Dean at the door.

"I can hear that, Dean. Could you be a little quieter please? I need to get this paper done, it's due on Friday," Cas said, exasperated. Dean just shook his head a chuckled a bit, before sitting down in front of Cas. All was silent for a few minutes before Dean got bored.

"What'tch'ya gotta do?" Dean said, squeaking his chair next to Cas' and looking over his shoulder at the laptop in front of him. Castiel sighed in annoyance.

"I have to write a 10 page essay, Dean. Now, can you please leave me alone so I can work with out being distracted?" Cas asked his friend. Dean gave a great exaggerated sigh.

"Fine..."

Again the room falls into silence as Dean got up and left the room. After a few hours of silence, Cas figuring Dean had fallen asleep while he waited for him to be finished his essay, Castiel actually did finish. He gave a relieved sigh and looked over his work, hearing a slight shuffling coming from the other room.

 _Probably just Dean getting up._ Cas thought, and soon all was silent again.

That is , at least, before a soft voice singing began to fill the room and Castiel looked up from his finished work.

* * *

Dean had been nervous when he got back to the apartment complex after work. He had been thinking about doing this for years, and had finally decided to do it today. He knew that if he didn't he might not ever, and wouldn't that just be a shame. He really hoped if Cas said 'No' that it wouldn't ruin what they had as friends. When Dean got to their apartment, he put a smile on and tried not to let his anxiety show.

"Honey, I'm home!" Dean said with as much sarcasm as possible.

"I can hear that, Dean. Could you be a little quieter please? I need to get this paper done, the good copy is due on Friday," Dean shook his head and chuckled a bit. _Of course this is what Cas was doing on a Saturday night._ He thought fondly, _It's Cas, what did I expect?_

So Dean acknowledged what Cas had said, silently, and sat down in an empty chair next to Cas. It was silent in the room for a while, until Dean got bored. Which didn't take all that long, considering. So Dean pulled his chair up next to Cas as noisily as possible and looked over his shoulder.

"What'tch'ya gotta do?"Castiel sighed.

"I have to write a 10 page essay, Dean. Now, can you please leave me alone so I can work with out being distracted?" Dean sighed dramatically.

"Fine..." he heaved, before standing up and putting his chair back. He then stepped out of the room quietly and went to his own room. Dean sat on the edge of his bed and ran his hand trough his hair.

"C'mon man, you can do this..." he mumbled to himself. But he couldn't do it at that moment. So instead he lay back on his bed and thought. He guessed it was a good thing Cas was busy at the moment, because it gave Dean more time to think about how he was going to go about asking Cas.

Before Dean knew it, hours had passed and Cas was sighing in the next room. Dean smiled sleepily, knowing that sigh. It was the little relieved sigh Cas did when he had finished something important. Dean could picture the cute little proud smile on Cas' face, the small crinkles in the corners of his eyes, his blue eyes shining with pride. Dean sighed again, and sat up, figuring better now than never.

Dean stretched out his legs and prepared himself mentally for this. He then slowly walked into the room Cas was in, humming a very familiar tune to calm himself down. As he entered the room, he didn't stop humming till Cas turned to look at him. And when their eyes met, Dean's humming faltered a bit, before he swallowed the lump in his throat and did the first thing that came to mind.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey..."

Dean trailed off, looking down. But he looked up again quickly, using his eyes to plead with Cas to finish the song. Cas' face filled with recognition, after the slight confusion, and was followed by a shy smile. Cas then stood and made his way towards Dean, stopping when he was only a few inches from Dean himself. Then he began to sing the last small bit, his voice deep and rough, but melodic and hypnotizing.

"You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away." After that, neither would be able to tell you who leaned forwards first. All they would be able to tell you was it was their first 'official' kiss, and it was perfect.

Dean pulled back, only when the need for air won out over his want to kiss Cas. He leaned his forehead against Cas' and laughs a bit. Cas smiles fondly at him.

"So," he said, breathless, "that happened." Dean smiles at Cas, a hopeful gleam in his eyes, before yawning a bit. Cas chuckles at that and answers Dean's unspoken question.

"Yes Dean, we can do it again. Later, 'cause right now, I think it's time for bed." he says, watching as Dean's eyes begin to droop, "Come on, bed time" Cas says, Dean nods sleepily, holding Cas' hand as he walks back to his bed.

"Yea, sleep... that sounds good..." Dean yawns again and sits down. Cas helps tuck him in and Dean looks like he passed out as soon as his head hit his pillow. Cas smiles and kisses his forehead gently, before getting up to leave the room. He turns though, when he hears a soft whine, and he sees Dean making little grabby motions with his hands.

"Stay... please..." Cas smiles even wider and slides into bed behind Dean, feeling the blonde snuggle up to him, resting his head on Cas' chest.

"G'night Cas..."

"Goodnight Dean."

* * *

Dean was practically bouncing with nerves as he waited for Cas to get done changing. He pulled at his shirt collar, and adjusted his shirt multiple times. Hell, he even started messing with his hair, trying to get it in what he deemed the 'perfect position'. And that was what he was doing when he felt two arms wrap around his waist, and Cas' mouth against his neck.

"Dean. You look fine. Now come, or we're going to be late." Cas says, gently pulling his arm and leading Dean out the door. It had been about a week since the kiss, and it was their first date. And Dean had no idea where he was going. All he got was a sly smile and a kiss. Dean sighed as he reluctantly handed his keys over to Cas.

"Could you at least tell me where we're going?"

"No." was the only answer he received. Dean sighed, watching out the window as Cas drove them to wherever they were going for dinner. To his surprise, it wasn't an overly fancy place, it was a burger stand on Dempsey. 'Dempsey's Burger Stand'. Dean smiled as Cas pulled over and they got out of the car, and he couldn't help but lean over and kiss Cas on the cheek before entering.

The new couple had grown up together, and spent the night doing what they normally did when they went out for food. Just, to them, it seemed more special, more intimate than normal. After their dinner of burgers and fries, the two went to a drive in movie to watch some old horror flick. They laughed and talked throughout the movie, and got a couple strange looks, but other than that, the date went well.

By the end of it, the two were happily giggling like five year old's, smiling at each other when they would think the other wasn't looking, and all was good, happy.

"Best. First date. Ever." Dean breathed out as they walked back into their apartment. Cas chuckled a bit in agreement.

"Yeah, Dean. It was awesome. Thank you..." Cas trailed off and looked into Dean's eyes carefully, before he leaned in and kissed Dean. After a few moments, they pulled back for air and smiled at each other.

"Goodnight Dean," Cas whispered, before he retreated to his room, leaving Dean to smile dumbly at the space where he once stood.

* * *

 **Chapter oooooooooooonnnnnnnneeeee!**

 **How'd ya'll like it? Let me know in a REVIEW.**

 **PLEASE.**

 **PRETTY PLEASE WITH A BURGER AND APPLE PIE ON TOP.**

 **REVIEWWWWWWWWWW!**


End file.
